


Jessica Pearson’s Traveling Circus

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Jessica oversees a literal circus, instead of a law firm that justfeelslike a circus.





	Jessica Pearson’s Traveling Circus

Jessica Pearson’s Traveling Circus offers many unusual attractions, feats of both physical and mental acrobatics. The Woman Who Knows All, the Man Who Knows All, and Specter, the circus’ inhumanly charismatic ringmaster, regularly bring in roaring crowds.

That said, Louis Litt claims that the most extraordinary feature of all is his own menagerie of tamed lions and tigers– or, as he likes to call them, his “well-trained kitties.”

“Louis”– Specter bursts into his tent– “this is the third show where Bruno nearly bit my arm off!”

“Like I said,” Louis murmurs to himself, “extraordinarily well-trained.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Suits 100's 84th prompt: “Circus!AU – The cast of Suits are all members of a travelling circus.”


End file.
